More Secrets?
by purplemilk
Summary: Arthur meets a girl who claims to be Igraine's daughter... but how is that possible? Is the girl lying? Or is his father?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For the whole FANfiction(hence the fan.. ) all characters(except Nadia) belong to the respective owners, and anything you recognise does as well.

Spoilers: Basically for up to season three, but it takes place … (see below in Time)

Characters: Gorlois, Uther, Igraine and Vivienne, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana (before she turns bad), not so much gwen, and my own character Nadia.

Time: This takes place before Morgause(I hate the bastardette- wait- is that even a word? Probably not, but it fits..) turns darling Morgana bad…

Shippings: No currents shippings, except the history shippings (Igraine-Uther, Uther-Vivienne, etc.) which come up A LOT!

Pfewww.. that was a lot to write…

CHAPTER 1

Arthur stabbed his sword through the man's chest, then turned to another man, bringing up his sword to defend himself. He fought on for several minutes alongside his men, until all of the bandits were either dead or had fled into the woods. He looked around for a few minutes, looking for any bandits still trying to hide behind some trees and later attack him, but he saw none. The few knights with him started getting the horses together, leaving Arthur to care for the girl.

'The girl' was kneeling in the middle of the clearing, hands bound behind her back, a rag gagging her. When Arthur and his men had arrived there they had found her like this, surrounded by the bandits. She had a cape on, hiding her face. Arthur did not stop to think, and went to her side and he cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles in two swift movements. She pulled the gag out of her mouth, spit to the floor, and swore.

Arthur rose his eyebrows high. Even he only uttered those words when in a bar and drunk, but for a lady it was unheard of.

"What?" She laughed, seeing his expression. "Never heard a girl swearing before?" She said in mock astonishment. Her voice sounded clear and sharp, reminding him too much of Morgana. Giving him no time to answer, she stood up, threw her cape back, and Arthur had his first real look at her.

She had long, fiery, red hair, light skin, and big, green eyes with long eyelashes. Her light green shirt and brown trousers looked like the clothes of a boy, and they fairly torn at places. She wore plain brown shoes, which looked well-made, but very much worn and also torn in places.

"Who are you?" She asked brusquely, eyeing him and knights. Arthur stood a little taller and answered proudly.

"Prince Arthur of Camelot. These are my knights." He expected her to looked a bit shocked, or at least surprised, and fall into a curtsy and thank him for everything, like he was used to when he rescued people. But she did nothing. The red-haired girl just raised her eyebrows, then held out her hand and said: "Lady Nadia." He opened his mouth slightly. She had given it to him not the way a lady would, palm downwards, ready for a kiss, but like a man would, to be shaken. She just laughed at his expression, then looked down at her hand again, signalling him to take it. He should it hesitantly.

"The great Arthur Pendragon, unsure what to do around a lady. Never thought I'd get to see the day." She smirked.

"From which family are you? Which Kingdom?" Arthur questioned, because she had only said her name, not her family name. She sighed, as if it was his fault that he did not know it, but answered anyway.

"I am Lady Nadia of Cornwall. Only daughter of Igraine and Gorlois, Duke of Cornwall." She finished unconcerned.

Arthur forgot to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_I am Lady Nadia of Cornwall. Only daughter of Igraine and Gorlois, Duke of Cornwal__l._

Arthur could not think. This girl was the daughter of Igraine? How could that be? That was impossible! That would mean that she was his sister! … Or at least half sister.

The girl, or Lady Nadia as she was now known, just looked around, studying the knights, and simultaneously dusting off her trousers. After a few moments he found his speech back.

"You are the daughter of _Igraine_?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, sure. What's the problem? She is a kind and beautiful lady." She replied, shrugging. Arthur could not believe his ears.

"She … _is_? And how the hell can she be your mother?"

Lady Nadia just looked at him strangely.

"Well, she and Gorlois, well, they _did_ it, and, umm, I was born and then she was… my mother… isn't that kind of obvious?"

"But, Igraine is dead! She only had one son! She wasn't married to Gorlois!" Arthur was shouting and pacing around by this point. Nadia just backed away from him slightly, but did not express any kind of fear, just confusion.

"Igraine is alive, of course she is! She only had me as a daughter, with Gorlois! And who do you propose this son was?" Arthur stopped pacing now, and looked in her eyes.

"Me."

"What? No way, that would mean … no way!" She was shouting now as well. The knights in the clearing had all stopped cleaning up their swords and preparing the horses, they were all just watching nervously at the pair. They all knew why Arthur was so annoyed and confused, but also slightly scared. Nadia claimed that Igraine was still alive, and that she was not Uther's dead wife.


End file.
